1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to variable gain amplifiers and applications of the same. In an embodiment, the variable gain amplifier is used in a set-top control box for the delivery of cable television service to a customer.
2. Related Art
Variable gain amplifiers are known in the art. What is needed is a more linear, less costly approach to providing variable gain.